Avoid The Parent
Avoid The Parent was the second challenge in the scare games. The point was not to get caught by the librarian and get your flag. Its starts off by Mike and the rest of Oozma Kappa walking very slowly. Then Clare Wheeler the presenter says that they are at the halfway point and things are getting interesting. Then you realise that two teams have already got their flag which were the roars and the pnks. It is unknown which teams win the challenge and which came second but it was probably the roars who won because they won every other challenge. Then Sully sees the hss' make a monster ladder and have Nadya Petrov climb down and grab the flag and put it into her teeth. at the bottom of the ladder is Nancy Kim then Susan, Sonia and finally Rosie. Clare wheeler says " only two teams left, who will make it out with their flag and who will be eliminated?" then Sully turns around and sees the eeks making their way across the library. Then Jock Pearson says " In a real scare you do not want to get caught by a kids parent and in this event you do not want to get caught by the librarian". Then the librarian shushes him. Terri then says " whats so scary about a little old librarian?" then a monster gets up to go and makes the floorboards creak. The librarian snaps her book closed and rises then grabs the monster with her tentacle and tells him " I said QUIET!" and throws him out of the glass ceiling. His hat flies off and he falls into the river to which the crowd cheer. Then Terri hugs Terry for fear of the librarian. Then Sully tells them to go faster to which they all reply " slow and steady" which drives Sully insane. Then he sees Slugma Slugma Kappa going up the stairs. Sullivan runs and climbs up the ladder but then falls and makes a lot of noises. The librarian moves and comes down the way and is about to attack him when Don makes his tentacles squish on the ground so the Librarian will want to attack him himself. Then Terri and Terry start singing so the librarian will attack them instead. she is about to when Art decides to throws books and papers off the table so she try to attack him instead. Then mike sees the eek girls create a bridge and have Debbie Gabler walk across. Then Terri and Terry distract her so she turns round and knocked the eek girls to the floor. Then the librarian chases them until they are pushed out of the doorway. Art says "we did it" but Mike exclaims that they forgot the flag but then Squishy shows him the flag and Mike is questioning how he did it and Terry says misdirection. Then they see the eek girls get thrown out of the glass ceiling and get eliminated. Category:Scare Students Category:Events